The Two Behind This Door
by Shaanon
Summary: Momoi Satsuki, manajer klub basket legendaris Teikou, terkenal akan kemanisan, ke-eleganan, kefeminimannya. Dirinya tidak akan menyangka satu kejadian di balik ruang loker akan membuatnya mempertanyakan statusnya sebagai wanita normal. AoKuro in Momoi POV. Fujo!Momoi.


Momoi Satsuki.

Spesialis dalam hal mengumpulkan informasi. Seorang _inteligence agent. _Manajer dari klub basket SMP terkuat di Jepang, klub basket Teikou yang tak terkalahkan. Data-data yang ia berikan telah membawa para anggota tim-nya ke altar kemenangan di tiap pertandingan. Terkenal akan kemanisan, ke-eleganan, kefeminimannya—dan kepolosannya?

Dirinya tidak akan menyadari bahwa ia akan dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini.

**The Two Behind This Door**

**Author: Shaanon.**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**Rate: T. Menjurus ke M. Menurut pemikiran anda saja sih.**

**Pair: AoKuro in Momoi Satsuki Point-of-View.**

**Warning(s): OOC. Fujoshi!Momoi (yep, Momoi as a fujoshi). Teikou Time-line. Fail Humor.**

Kejadian ini dimulai di suatu sore yang cerah.

Sesi latihan dimulai seperti biasa, dari jam pulang sekolah hingga pukul tiga sore. Momoi, walau tidak ikut berlatih seperti para pemain, tetap mengikuti sesi latihan untuk mengamati dan memberikan bantuan untuk para atlit saat diperlukan. Kepingan _strawberry _itu selalu menganalisa tiap gerakan para pemain basket kebanggaan Teikou dan mengumpulkan semua data yang bisa ia dapat.

Tidak banyak yang di dapat hari ini, ia hanya berdiri di samping sang pelatih sejak sesi latihan dimulai sambil menggenggam papan jalan yang berisikan beberapa lembar data yang diperlukan. Latihan juga berjalan lancar seperti biasa, Akashi sang kapten yang mengkoordinasi para pemain seperti biasa, Murasakibara –yang walau dengan malas-malasan—tetap berlatih _defense_ bersama Kuroko dan Kise. Disisi lain ada Midorima yang tetap berusaha memperhalus tekhnik _shootingnya. _Di bagian lain lapangan, ia melihat puluhan pemain lain anggota klub basketnya sedang berlatih masing-masing. Namun, matanya tidak melihat sang _ace, _Aomine.

Momoi sudah hafal di luar kepala bagaimana sifat teman masa kecilnya itu, mereka telah bersama selama lebih dari 7 tahun, mana mungkin ia tidak menghafal sifat dan kebiasaan seorang Aomine Daiki? Palingan Aomine hanya ketiduran di UKS atau sedang kena marah guru karena bolos pelajaran. Tipikal Aomine.

"Ah! Aominecchi!"

Panjang umur.

Baru saja dipikirkan, dan sang _ace _berkepala biru tua muncul dengan wajah mengantuk, tangan menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menguap lebar. Tangannya yang bebas terangkat, dan ia menyapa, "Yo."

Momoi menghela nafas dan angkat bicara, "_Mou,_ Aomine-kun. Kemana saja kau? Latihan sudah dimulai satu jam yang lalu, tahu." Ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Aomine hanya tertawa pelan dan memasuki lapangan, ia menunduk dan mengambil bola oranye yang menggelinding mendekati kakinya. "Maaf, Satsuki. Aku ketiduran."

Dugaan Momoi benar. Setidaknya Momoi bersyukur sang kepala biru itu masih ada keinginan untuk mengikuti latihan dan tidak langsung melanjutkan tidurnya di rumah. Latihan kembali dimulai, waktu terus berajalan dan setelah pertandingan _5-on-5_ terakhir, selesailah sudah waktu latihan di hari ini. Akashi mengumpulkan para pemain untuk mendengar beberapa kalimat dari sang pelatih.

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, para pemain pun bubar dan kembali ke ruang loker. Momoi hendak ikut menuju ruang loker untuk membereskan barang-barangnya saat sang pelatih memanggilnya.

Percakapan dengan sang pelatih berlangsung cukup lama, kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Mereka membahas tentang latihan gabungan yang akan di adakan di minggu yang akan datang. Merasa sudah mendapatkan cukup informasi, sang manajer pun menyudahi percakapan —ugh, ia ingin segera pulang. Momoi menghela nafasnya dan meregangkan kedua tangannya, dan ia kembali berjalan ke ruangan loker. Ia yakin seluruh anggota tim-nya sudah pulang dari tadi.

Namun dugaannya salah.

Tangannya berada di kenop pintu saat ia mendengar suara-suara tidak lazim yang berasal dari balik ruang loker. _Siapa? _Batinnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia mendekatkan telinga kirinya ke pintu untuk memperjelas pendengarannya. Hanya suara-suara tidak jelas yang terdengar. Momoi harus berkonsentrasi untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

"A-Aomine-kun!"

_Tetsu-kun?_

Di sisi lain ruangan ini, ada Kuroko Tetsuya, si _phantom sixth-man_, dan menurut apa yang didengar Momoi, ia mengucapkan 'Aomine-kun', yang berarti ada cahayanya di balik pintu itu. _A-apa yang mereka lakukan!? Di dalam ruangan tertutup, hanya berdua..._ Pikiran Momoi mulai kacau dan pipinya terasa hangat.

"Diamlah Tetsu." ...dan kalimat Aomine diikuti dengan suara dentuman keras. Momoi mengasumsikan kalau itu suara seseorang menabrak sesuatu yang keras, mungkin punggung Tetsu-kun atau tangan Aomine yang menghantam pintu loker. Momoi makin mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu, berusaha untuk diam dan tidak membuat gerakan mendadak dan menyadarkan kedua sejoli di dalam sana kalau Momoi sedang menguping dari luar.

"J-jangan Aomine-kun... Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-a—AH!" Jeritan Kuroko menyambut pendengaran si manajer _strawberry_ yang pipinya makin bersemu merah. Suara bariton Aomine membalas kalimat Kuroko sebelumnya. "Sini biar kulihat. Tidak usah tegang begitu, bodoh." Suara sesuatu terjatuh ke lantai, Momoi mengasumsikan kalau itu suara sepatu Kuroko yang di lempar oleh Aomine ke sembarang arah.

_D-dasar Dai-chan! Beraninya dia! Ini sih namanya pemaksaan! _Pikiran Momoi sudah mulai terkotori oleh apa yang di dengarnya. Ia seperti mendengar _Drama CD _yaoi yang pernah di pinjamkan oleh teman sekelasnya. Momoi memang bukanlah seorang _fujoshi_ –Yah, Momoi _belum_ mau mengakuinya—, namun jika dihadapkan kepada situasi ambigu seperti ini, entah kenapa Momoi merasa insting wanitanya mulai jalan.

"AH! S-sakit! Jangan sentuh bagian itu..." Kuroko terdengar seperti memohon dan kalimatnya sedikit bergetar. Apa dia menangis? Momoi dapat membayangkan wajah imut seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, di sudut matanya ada air mata yang belum berani menuruni pipi halusnya_. Uuh, curang sekali Dai-chan bisa melihat wajah Tetsu-kun yang seperti itu... _Pikiran Momoi mulai kemana-mana.

Momoi kembali ke kenyataan saat ia mendengar Kuroko _mendesah _dan bernafas pendek, membuat wajah Momoi makin menyamai warna rambut Akashi, merah terbakar. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pria yang sudah dianggap Momoi sebagai kekasihnya sendiri sekarang sedang di –ehm— _rape_ oleh cahayanya sendiri. Sungguh ironis. Sekali lagi, setidaknya itulah asumsi Momoi. Ingin sekali Momoi mendobrak pintu ini dan menangkap basah kedua pelaku tindakan asusila itu dalam aksinya, namun badannya tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Tubuhnya bagai menempel di pintu dan kakinya tertahan oleh lantai.

_Tetsu-kun... maafkan aku. Hiks. _Momoi merasa ingin mengeluarkan air mata, memberi kesan dramatis seperti di komik-komik _shoujo_ yang ia baca. Momoi berusaha menjauhkan pikirannya dan kembali mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, dan sepertinya ia melewatkan beberapa percakapan karena ia terlalu terbuai dalam batinnya. Aomine mengatakan sesuatu, tapi suaranya terlalu pelan untuk di dengar oleh Momoi. _Sial. _

Dan apa yang dikatakan Kuroko setelah ini membuat Momoi hampir menjerit.

"B-besar..."

_KYAAAAAAAH TETSU-KUN! Mengapa kau bisa menjadi sefrontal itu!? _Momoi menjerit dalam hatinya. Wajahnya kini benar-benar merah saat Kuroko-_nya_ berani berbicara seperti itu. Apa virus Aomine telah mempengaruhinya? _Tidak tidak tidak! Jangan sampai! _Momoi menggelengkan wajahnya dengan liar saat ia membayangkan sang _phantom sixth-man_ klub basket Teikou menjadi mesum dan posesif.

"Jangan melihatnya seperti itu, Tetsu. Akan kumasukkan. Tahanlah."

_KYAAAAAA! Tidaaak! Jangan masukkan 'barang' besarmu itu ke Tetsu-kun! _Momoi makin menjadi, dia membayangkan 'kekasihnya' terjepit antara pintu besi loker yang dingin dan tubuh tegap Aomine, kaki kecilnya terangkat melingkari pinggang sang cahaya dan wajahnya merah tak karuan saat Aomine 'mendorong' masuk. Tangan Kuroko mencengkram pundak Aomine untuk menahan sakit di bagian bawahnya. Butiran air mata menuruni pipi porselennya.

"AH! Jangan buru-buru Aomine-kun! S-sakit..." Kuroko mendesah, suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang kesakitan. Tubuh Momoi bergetar dan nafasnya memburu, mendengar suara monoton yang kini telah berubah menjadi begitu submisif dan menggoda hawa nafsu siapapun yang mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka kedua anggota timnya itu akan melakukan tindakan tercela di ruangan yang seharusnya dipakai untuk umum. Suara rendah Aomine kembali membuyarkan lamunannya. "Tahanlah sedikit, Tetsu. Nanti juga kau akan terbiasa."

"A-ah! Sakit, Aomine-kun! Pelan-pelan saja!" _Hnnngh Tetsu-kun...Hentikan suara menggoda itu! _Momoi mengepalkan tangannya, sekarang ia berharap ia membawa _tape-recorder_ milik Akashi atau malah dapat merekam seluruh kejadian yang sedang terjadi di balik pintu. Mungkin ia akan menyarankan sang pelatih untuk memasang kamere CCTV di ruang loker...

"Bagaimana Tetsu? Sudah enakan?" Di pikiran sang manajer _pink, _ada bayangan wajah Aomine yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran, namun tidak berniat untuk berhenti. Tangan gelap dan besar Aomine menjaga tubuh Kuroko agar tidak jatuh dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin sementara Kuroko bertumpu dengan satu kakinya, juga memposisikan dirinya agar Aomine dapat memasuki dirinya tanpa kesulitan. "Tahan, Tetsu. Aku akan memasukkan semua—"

Dan Momoi tidak dapat menjaga kesabarannya saat mendengar teriakan Kuroko.

"Menjauh dari Tetsu-kun, dasar **Eromine**!"

Sang manajer mendobrak masuk —tidak menyangka kalau pintu tidak terkunci,—hanya untuk mendapatkan Aomine dan Kuroko masih berpakaian lengkap, keduanya sedang terduduk di kursi panjang yang tersedia di tengah ruangan, kedua pasang mata berwarna biru itu menatap Momoi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Eh?"

"J-ja-jadi... Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah!?"

Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Momoi duduk diantara bayangan dan cahaya, mengembalikan ke-stabilan antara hati dan ekspresinya, dan menuntut jawaban logis dari dua orang yang sedari tadi telah mengotori pikirannya dengan suara-suara ambigu mereka.

Aomine menggaruk punggung kepalanya, "Tetsu bilang kakinya lecet, jadi setelah aku membalut lukanya, aku meminjamkan sepatuku agar tidak memperparah lecetnya." Jelas Aomine, meluruskan kembali jalan pikiran Momoi yang telah melenceng kemana-mana. Momoi mengerucutkan bibirnya, pipinya masih sewarna dengan warna _strawberry_, dan ia melihat ke arah kaki Kuroko. Benar saja, kaki kanan Kuroko memakai sepatu basket hitam milik Aomine yang terlihat sangat kebesaran di kaki kecilnya.

"Tapi kau memasukkan sepatumu terlalu kasar," protes Kuroko dengan wajah monotonnya. "Dan kau menginjak kakiku, Aomine-kun." Momoi langsung menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam Aomine saat mendengar kata 'kasar' keluar dari bibir mungil Kuroko.

"Beraninya kau menyakiti Tetsu-kun!"

"Apa!? Aku tidak menyakitinya! Dia saja yang berlebihan dan terlalu tegang." Balas Aomine, berusaha untuk membela dirinya dari tuduhan-tuduhan palsu dan kesalah pahaman si teman masa kecil. Kuroko tidak dapat menahan senyumnya untuk muncul saat kedua temannya itu adu mulut seperti anak kecil di hadapannya. Momoi terus melawan, wajahnya masih merona merah karena tidak dapat melupakan suara-suara yang di dengarnya tadi.

"Ahomine! Aku 'kan jadi salah paham!"

Ups. Salah kalimat.

"Oh ya," suara pelan Kuroko menghentikan gerakan Aomine dan Momoi, kedua pasang mata menatap ke arah figur biru muda di sudut bangku. "Ano, Momoi-san. Memang apa yang tadi pikirkan?" ujar Kuroko polos, mengingatkan Momoi akan kejadian tadi sebelum ia mendobrak masuk.

"Ah, ya benar. Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga kau menyebutku Eromine, hah? Satsuki... Jangan-jangan kau..." Aomine ikut-ikutan bertanya dengan muka super menyebalkan dan mendapatkan ekspresi kaget dari sang manajer. Momoi gelagapan saat mendapat serangan balik dari sang _ace_ dan bayangannya. ia mengibaskan kedua tangannya ke kanan dan kiri di depan dada dan angkat bicara, "B-bukan apa-apa!"

Namun kalimatnya tidak berhasil membuat kedua teman laki-lakinya percaya. Sang manajer _pink _klub basket Teikou kini mulai salah tingkah dan semburat merah kembali muncul di pipinya saat Kuroko dan Aomine memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak yakin, seperti berusaha melucuti pakaiannya hanya dengan tatapan saja.

"_Mou! _Berhenti memandangku seperti itu! Dasar homo!"

**PLAK**

Momoi Satsuki, seorang spesialis dalam hal mengumpulkan informasi. Seorang _inteligence agent_. Terkenal akan kemanisan, ke-eleganan, kefeminimannya. Tidak menyangka ia akan mendapatkan pukulan di kepala setelah berhasil mendapatkan memori ambigu yang tidak dapat ia beritahu pada siapapun.

**End.**

**Kicauan Author:**

**Ciao. Shaanon desu!**

**Author baru yang nyasar ke fandom Kurobasu dan udah buat cerita aneh ini. Cerita ini masuk rate apa yah? Saya mikir... kenapa Momoi bukan Fujoshi padahal dia dikelilingin cowo-cowo ikemen yang saling rangkul merangkul, tanding one-on-one, bercucuran keringet, dan lainnya? Kalau saya jadi dia... entahlah jadi apa otak ini. **

**Hayo, ada yang mikir mesum? =w= Gapapa kok, temenin Momoi berfikir mesum hahaha /plak/ Oh ya pada tau Fujoshi kan? Entah kenapa saya yakin kalo para fangirl Kurobasu pada tau Fujoshi ^q^)/**

**RnR beibeh.**


End file.
